


Back together

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [15]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sharena is very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Fjorm has been back to her home for a year. Sharena is excited and nervous to finally meet her again.





	Back together

Sharena was sure her heart was going to explode. She had barely managed to eat anything all day and now she was practically jumping around, unable to concentrate. Even Anna had noticed and sent her home early instead of forcing her to train. 

„Would you please calm down?“

She stared at her brother. „But she is coming back _today_!“ Sharena stopped briefly, running a hand through her hair. So many things could go wrong with this day. „And I haven't seen her in a year and do you know how beautiful she is?!“

Alfonse sighed deeply. „You have told me every single day. Several times a day. Yes, I know.“

„And she's coming back and … but what if she doesn't like me any more?“ That thought was frightening and she stopped again, wide-eyed. Alfonse looked ready to punch her. 

„You are the worst.“

„I know,“ she cried. „But what if? I mean, she is perfect and she … oh gods, I think she arrived.“

„Yes, it seems like it.“ Alfonse crossed his arms. „Now go and meet her. Or do I have to push you back into her arms?“

„Yes!“ She wanted to sit down but her legs would probably give out if she tried to stand again. “Or just hide me or kill me or ...”

“Sharena!” He glared. “You are an experienced warrior, why does love turn you into a drama queen?”

“Because she is perfect!”

Alfonse rolled his eyes, grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room and into the direction of Fjorm. Her heart was racing and she wanted to run and cry and kiss her girlfriend. All of those at the same time. 

And then they were there and she had no chance to turn back again. Fjorm was talking to Anna and if anything had changed during the year she had spent with her people, she had become even more beautiful. Sharena started crying again, resulting in another sigh from her brother. 

“Fjorm.” She smiled despite the tears, running forward. If something had changed, this would be very embarrassing. Luckily, Fjorm rushed to greet her, pulling her into a deep hug and a kiss and Sharena knew everything was fine. She had the most beautiful girlfriend in all the worlds and they were back together.


End file.
